The present invention is directed to a drilling device which can be selectively switched between right-hand or left-hand rotation and includes an output shaft for rotating a tool mounted in the drilling device. Gear wheels are rotatably supported on the output shaft so that they rotate in opposite directions. A coupling part is arranged for selective engagement with said gear wheels for rotating the output shaft. The coupling part is displaceable along the output shaft.
A known drilling device in the form of a hand tool includes a switching gear unit for effecting right-hand or left-hand rotation of an output shaft during uniform rotation of a motor in one direction. The switching gear unit comprises toothed wheels in the form of spur gear wheels rotatably supported on the output shaft. A drive shaft transmits rotational movement to the toothed wheels with one toothed wheel in meshed engagement with a gear rim on the drive shaft while the other toothed wheel is driven via an intermediate toothed wheel.